Just Another Monday
by Rayany Amor
Summary: A dead marine seemed run of the mill for the NCIS agents, but when you throw in a traumatized 8 year-old billion dollar heir and an overprotective guard dog things could get a teensy bit complicated. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Loud music poured out into the deserted streets as a pub's door swung open. Two men walked out, wide grins splayed proudly across their faces as they supported each others' swaying bodies.

"Man, you were wild tonight! I've never seen you drink that much in one night before!" the taller one swung open the back door of a near by car and slid his companion onto the seats, laughing he giving his back a pat when he saw his friend had already fell asleep. "You're lucky I'm not too drunk, otherwise we'd both be screwed."

As the man opened the driver's door, he paused and looked to a darkened alleyway. With a furrowed brow he shut the door and listened, _mmf rrgh frghnarg_. With a quick glance to his oblivious passenger, the man slowly made his way to a near by ally way. His curiosity severely outweighed his sense of preservation. He carefully peaked around the corner, eyes widening as he saw a young boy tied up next to a great dane that was netted to the ground. The child looked bruised and beaten, but when he caught sight of him his eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. The man was beyond confused, but wasn't about to abandon the clearly in danger child. Taking one last scan around the ally, he gave up the protection of his corner and swiftly knelt behind the child, working on undoing his restraints.

"Don't work kid. I'll get you out of here in no time." The man said, gently removing the crude gag from around his mouth.

"You have to get out of here. They'll kill you!" the child whispered pleadingly. Before the man could so much as process the warning, burning hot pain deeply penetrated his chest. He painfully took in the fresh crimson that splattered against the child's horrified face before collapsing onto his side.

"You shouldn't have involved yourself with something that didn't concern you." The last thing the man saw was a faceless shadow forming behind the child before another _Bang_ shattered the air and everything went black.

oOo

"Caucasian male, age thirty nine, his acquaintance identified him as petty officer Kevin O'Neil** (1)**." Tony DiNozzo, a middle aged man with an even tan and a playboy personality, listed off the only information they had about the case so far.

"Why hasn't the body been examined yet Ducky?" an older man seemingly hardened by the years walked along side of a seemingly older man, heading towards their crime scene.

"Unfortunately, our dead petty officer wasn't the only victim of our case." the aged man with a slight Scottish accent replied. Doctor Donald Mallard, more commonly known as Ducky. The three men came to a stop at the ally's opening, a few feet closer than everyone else.

A small boy sat curled into a trembling ball. His wide blue eyes locked onto the body in front of as he rocked back and forth mumbling. A great dane stood protectively in front of him, growling and snapping at anyone who dared to step closer.

"Who is he?" Gibbs asked, eyes never leaving the small form.

"We don't know. No one has been able to get close to him, the dog won't let us. We've tried to communicate with the kid, even tried to coax him to eat, but he won't say a word let alone break from his trance. He's been like this for eight hours at least." A local police man informed him.

Gibbs brushed past him and slowly approached the child. He put his hands up in surrender as the dog got onto all fours, lips pulled away from teeth as a snarl rose from its throat.

"Easy there, I'm not here to harm him." Gibbs spoke soothingly to the dog, ignoring the startled look Tony shot him. The dog seemed relentless in his guard stance, even snapping at the special agent when he dared to take another three steps.

"Jethro, don't do anything foolish. Come back here and then we could give the dog a mild sedative. It'd be completely harmless, and it's a safer alternative." But even Ducky's words of wisdom were disregarded as Gibbs continued his advancement.

Gibbs slowly moved his right hand from its defensive position to outstretched. The dog's eyes flickered to the hand before taking half a step back.

"It's ok." He repeated. Everyone waited with baited breath as the dog stopped growling. A sudden whimper sounded and the dog stood down, completely disregarding the man's presence as it turned to lick at the child's tear stained face.

"Ace?" a small, broken voice whimpered so lowly that only Gibbs being the closest heard.

"Is this your dog? Ace was it?" Gibbs asked. He crouched an arms reach from the child observing every miniscule movement. The boy whimpered once again and hid his face into the dog's dark fur. "My name's Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm an NCIS agent. That stands for-."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I know." The boy cut him off, stunning blue eyes peered at him curiously from behind the dog.

"That's right. You're a smart kid." Gibbs praised, his lighter blue eyes assessing the many visible injuries. "What's your name?"

"My name's Dick Grayson." He whispered after a moment, seeming to contemplate whether or not this man was trustworthy.

"Hi Dick. Why don't you come here? We should get you examined. Some of those injuries look painful." Gibbs again outstretched his hand, but this time to the child.

"No!" he cried out. "No ambulances. I don't want to."

"That's fine, just fine. We can have you examined by one of our examiners. We'll only bring you to the hospital if your injuries are too extensive." Dick looked warily at the hand, almost frightened, but eventually he uncurled one of his tightly clenched fists from Ace's leather collar and hesitantly reached for the offered appendage.

Painstakingly slowly, Gibbs lifted the child into his arms. Holding tight to his new charge, he took long strides towards their car near by, noting that Ace was following close behind. Tony and Ducky exchanged disbelieving glances before Tony ran after his boss.

"A-Ace is coming with us right?" Dick asked when he was set down in the vehicle, eyes never leaving his beloved animal.

"Of course he is. Don't worry just relax and try not to aggravate your injuries." Gibbs stepped to the side, allowing Ace to jump onto the seat next to him.

"But boss-!" exclaimed Tony, his sudden outburst making Dick jump then yelp when his ribs protested. Gibbs slowly turned to his underling, a glare so fierce it killed any objections Tony had ready to burst. Head hanging, the movie enthusiast climbed into the passenger seat.

oOo

"Did you complete your objective?" an assassin knelt before his master's throne that was shaded with darkness.

"No I am sorry my lord. I deeply regret to report that the child got away. We were forced to flee when a civilian interfered." The assassin flinched when the armrest on the throne disintegrated to dust.

"And what of the civilian?" the voice shook with restrained rage.

"W-w-we disposed of him sire. He-."

"You did _what_?!" the intensity of these words bounced off the walls, making the underling tremble in pure fear. "You've alerted _him_ to our operation. Your blunder has shattered this operation. No amount of groveling can make up for your error."

"Your grace, please you have to understand!" the man begged pleadingly, but to no avail. A sharp _shink_ sounded shortly followed by a _thud._

"Clean up this mess. I have to salvage this operation to the best of my abilities, assuming things aren't already too late." A figure stood from the throne and with a swoosh of his long cape he was gone. Leaving behind only the beheaded body that now lay in a growing pile of its own blood.

**A/N: First try at this kind of crossover. This is pre-Robin/Robin in training. He's been out on patrol a couple dozen times and can hold his own in a fight, but still inexperienced and makes easy mistakes. He's about ten months fresh from his parents' death and it's still a raw subject. Can you guess who Ace is? If you can't, well then you need to read into batman more. This'll be focused mainly on the Bats, but there are other characters as well, hence why it's in the Young Justice section and not the Batman section. **

**(1) this is a completely made up name so if it coincides with any real life people, it's purely coincidental.**

**I do not own Young Justice or NCIS, review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Richard John Grayson. Ward to billionaire Bruce Wayne, recently orphaned after his parents' wires snapped during their acrobat act at Haley's Circus. According to an Alfred Pennyworth he was on his way to their meeting point to get picked up from his friend, Barbra Gordon's, house. Alfred notified local police when his charge failed to appear at the allotted time. What happened during that time, well, only the kid can tell you." Tony DiNozzo reported.

"What about our dead petty officer?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Kevin O'Neil. He served for five years before being medically discharged due to a knee injury that restricted a lot of his fast movement. Kevin was out drinking with a buddy last night. The only thing his friend could tell us was that he passed out to his friend sliding him into the back seat then woke up to a media swarm around the same friend's dead body and a severe hangover."

"So the kid's the only lead we got." Gibbs grabbed the dual cups on his desk and entered the elevator. Time to pay Ducky a visit.

oOo

A white styrofoam cup was placed on a metal table, but before a small hand could wrap around it, a wet black nose sniffed at the contents. After a minute a puff of air was expelled and the nose turned away.

"Does he always do that?" Gibbs asked, sipping from a cup of his own though this held coffee instead of cocoa.

"Yea. When he turns away, it means that it's safe." Dick took a slow sip, enjoying the way the chocolate chased away the metallic memory of blood.

"And if it isn't?" this time Gibbs set a glass of what seemed like water in front of the kid. Same as before, Ace came up and sniffed at it. This time, however, the protection dog snarled at it, then used his tail to whip it off of the table where it smashed into the brick wall.

"He does that."

"Well, Ducky should be back soon with your x-rays." As if on queue the medical examiner entered the morgue.

"Well I must say, young man, that you have quite the extensive array of injuries. Both new and old." Ducky set up several different x-rays; most of his fresh injuries but there were one or two that showed signs of healed breaks and scar tissue. "For now though, let's focus on your current ones. You have multiple lacerations that need to be stitched up, as well as a severely broken arm that unfortunately needs to be put in a cast."

"Can it be red?" Dick asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course, and if you're extra good, I'll let you have a lollipop."

oOo

"Um, I'm Barry Allen. Here to help out Abby Sciuto." the blond fumbled to open a piece of paper. "I'm supposed to be here second opinion as she put it. This is the request form"

"Barry!" A gothic girl rounded a corner and slammed into the lithe man. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's good to see you too Abby." He chuckled, hugging her back.

"You promised to come and visit!" she punched him on the arm. "It's been a year."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's hard to get away from the lab, and now a close friend's kid went missing so things have been quite busy lately." The two scientists made the journey to Abby's precious lab that held her babies.

"Gibbs!"

"Uncle Barry!"

While Abby jumped in surprise at the senior field agent's presence, Barry almost fell to the ground in relief when he felt a familiar force slam into him.

"Dick! You're alright. Oh god, _never_ make me worry like that again!" the blond scooped up the child and held him in the air. "You had us all freaking out. Bruce was a mess- BRUCE! He'll be so relieved that you're ok. Wait, you're not ok. Who did this to you? How did this happen? Why in the world do you have a cast!? Oh god Bruce will kill us all once he sees that."

Before Dick could even think of responding Gibbs cut in, "You two know each other?" he was slightly surprised that Ace didn't even twitch at the man's presence.

"Yea, this is my Uncle Barry!" Dick went back to basking in the warmth of the man's hug.

"What he means is," Barry started seeing the agent's obvious confusion. "His dad comes to visit me often in Central City so he was naturally dragged along. My nephew Wally and him became quick friends so he started to see me more and more. Eventually he dubbed me his unofficial 'Uncle'."

"What do you mean Bruce is worried about me? Didn't Alfred tell him where I am?" Dick asked.

"Unfortunately no. Bruce is still stuck in Barbados; apparently they're going through some pretty heavy storms that make communication difficult. The last time Alfred was able to contact him was when he told him you were missing." Barry sat Dick back down on the ground.

"Oh." Dick looked down at Ace then up to Gibbs. "Um…Mr. Gibbs? Could I...um…could I talk to Alfred? Please?"

"Of course you can, let's go up to MTAC so you can see him face to face." Gibbs took Dick's hand and led him to the elevator. "And call me Gibbs. There's no need for the Mr." as the elevator doors closed the two scientists turned towards each other.

"We have a _lot_ of catching up to do."

oOo

"Hey there's no animals allowed in MTAC, get it out of here." A nameless technician started to force the dog out of the room, ignoring Gibb's glare of death.

"No. ACE!" Dick cried out, locking his fingers around his precious animal's collar, half crying out half whimpering when the technician fisted the back of his shirt and tried to pull him away. Ace snarled and clamped his teeth around the offending wrist, biting down harder and harder the longer it took for the hand to let go.

"Let go of him." it was Gibb's low but firm voice that calmed the situation down. Ace unclenched his jaw, the technician unhooked his fingers, and Dick. Dick pressed himself closer to his dog, not wanting to be away for even a moment. "Get out of here." That was all he needed to say for the technician to dash out of the room, leaving a few crimson droplets behind.

Gibbs then turned to the sobbing child, Dick clutched desperately to Ace's collar. Said dog was curled around him, licking away his salty tears with pushed back ears and limp tail.

"Please don't separate us Gibbs, Ace is all I have now. I _need_ him." Dick looked up at him with red rimmed blue eyes, breaking down the walls around Gibbs' heart instantly. The Agent crouched near the broken child, pulling him into his arms once more. Who ever brought this kind of hell onto this child was the worst of the worse, and at that moment Gibbs vowed to take them down himself.

"I won't let that happen. I promise."

oOo

"Thanks to that imbecile's mistake, we now have to dispose of the child." The master hissed, pulling on a flowing robe. Striking the closest servant with a sunken glare he continued, "I want this done. Now."

"Allow me, my lord. I shall not fail where others before have." A muscular man knelt down on one knee, arm over chest.

"Very well, but heed my warning. If you fail. There are fates waiting for you that are worse than death."

**A/N: So Dick WILL NOT stay a wimpy throughout the series, in fact, he'll start changing in the next chapter. But keep in mind he recently lost his parents **_**and**_** just saw people killed in front of him once again. So this chapter is updated more quickly (yes it'll take a while for future chapters) because I passed my driving test yay! Also, some…some pretty harsh news of extended family popped up so I don't know when I'll be in the writing mood again (this was typed before I found out).**

**I do not own NCIS or Young Justice. Review please.**


End file.
